


The One With Sword Sapphics in Love

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: The Unwanteds Series - Lisa McMann
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Sparring, Swordfighting, and then not, because she's just a lovestruck idiot, because there's like no skylee content and it's a crime, kaylee being smooth af, should have been canon, sky being flustered, skylee, the unwanteds, they're both lovestruck idiots tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: literally what the title says.because i remembered that sky does swordfighting too
Relationships: Sky from Warbler/Kaylee Jones, Sky/Kaylee
Kudos: 4





	The One With Sword Sapphics in Love

~X~

CLANG! CLANG! SKREEE-

Sky's sword snapped back along Kaylee's, dragging metal on metal. She pushed forwards, trying to twist the shorter girl's sword out of her grasp.

Kaylee flicked her wrist and leaped back, out of Sky's trap.

Damn it.

Both girls paused, stalking around each other, blades at the ready, muscles tensed.

Kaylee had been the one who'd suggested practicing, so they wouldn't "get rusty". Sky had to agree it was fun, sparring on the lawn. Creatures and Artiméans out for strolls gave the two girls a wide berth, not wishing to be gored by a stray stab.

"Come and get me then, huh?" teased Kaylee. "Unless you're scared?"

"Ha," breathed Sky, darting forward and striking out. Kaylee parried easily, until their blades were clashing once again, back and forth, pacing circles around each other. The girls were fairly evenly matched, both breathing hard and sweating in the hot sun.

Then Sky saw the tree, and had an idea.

She feinted to the left, Kaylee's right, where the shorter girl would have an easier time defending. Kaylee took the bait, and Sky stepped around to her own right. Kaylee's swing wasn't nearly fast enough to defend herself. Sky's was, however, fast enough to knock Kaylee's sword to the grass. She flicked her sword up, aligning the blade along Kaylee's neck- an inch or two away, as she didn't want to hurt her- and pressing her arm across Kaylee's chest. Pinning her to the tree.

"I win." She smirked.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "Great work. I mean, it's not everyday somebody beats me."

Sky grinned proudly, but Kaylee glanced up into her eyes and casually said, "Not sure you did win, though."

And then she popped up onto her tiptoes and kissed Sky's lips.

Sky's eyes widened absurdly. Looking back, she should have definitely been suspicious. At the time, all that registered was shock. And also an unwelcome burning warmth in her chest.

Her grip loosened on her sword, and Kaylee slipped her hand nimbly around the hilt and spun them both around just like that. Now she was the one with the advantage.

And Sky was the one pinned to a tree.

Great.

Kaylee pulled back, grey-blue eyes sparkling, lips slightly wet. She grinned toothily at the stunned look on Sky's face.

"I win."

Sky gaped.

Then her brain started working again. She blinked.

"Did you just- was that- why- Kayl-"

Okay, maybe it wasn't working quite yet.

Had Kaylee just kissed her to win? Of course- there was no other explanation. Though she'd hoped, just for a second . . .

"Take your time," Kaylee laughed, smirking slightly.

Sky shook her head. "You just kissed me to win, right?" She winced, wishing she hadn't put it so bluntly, but she needed to know.

Kaylee stared at her for a long moment, then looked almost . . . uncomfortable. She bit her lip, then minutely shook her head.

"Nah," she said softly. "I mean, sure, but I also kissed you 'cause I wanted to."

Sky blinked.

"Sorry," Kaylee continued. "I shouldn't have assumed that would be-"

A smile was creeping along Sky's face, and she cut across Kaylee's apology by leaning forward and pressing her lips to her crush's.

Kaylee made a muffled sound against Sky's mouth, and Sky pulled back, concerned. Had she totally misread that? How could she possibly have misunderstood?

But Kaylee was just extricating the sword from between them. "Probably a lil' too dangerous, you know?"

Sky grinned, then kissed Kaylee again. This time, Kaylee kissed back eagerly, pressing up against her, Sky's back to the rough bark of the tree.

And they kissed and kissed and kissed until they couldn't breathe. And then they kissed some more.

Later, when they stumbled, giggling, across the lawn, hand-in-hand, Sky laughed, "You cheated, though."

"What?" Kaylee grinned.

"You cheated. I totally won!"

"Nah, that's called improvising, sweetie."

Upon Sky's eyebrow practically creeping up into her hairline, Kaylee relented, laughing, "Fine, maybe I cheated a little!"

Sky nodded, then slung her arm around her new girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her once more.

Sparring on the lawn became a regular practice after that.

~X~


End file.
